DragonVale Real Life References
It has been made obvious that Backflip Studios has inserted references to real life into DragonVale. Backflip even associated the elements with real life! To read about that, go here. This will be a list of automated dragon names, decorations, and other references which have a connection to life outside of DragonVale and the explanations of how and why. The list is in alphabetical order for each section. Leave a comment about anything you think is an outside reference or explanation of how and why, and we will add it to the list. |-| Dragon Names= Real life references to the automated dragon names Ag - Another name for silver. Au - Another name for gold. Ahab - Captain Ahab, the deranged whaler from Herman Melville's famous novel '' . '''Amelia' - Amelia Earhart - famous female pilot who disappeared flying around the world. Amp '''- short for ampere - the unit for electrical current. '''Aput - Inuit word for "snow" (on the ground). Autumn, Fall, Spring, Winter, Summer, Ritu- All seasons Azul - Spanish for "blue". Blitzen - "blitz" or "bliksem" which are German/Dutch for "lightning"; also one of the reindeer in "A Visit from St. Nicholas". Boreal - Northern Tundra biome; Aurora Borealis; reference to Boreas the Greek god of the North Wind; Greek god of cold/ice/snow. Buck - name of the main character form Jack London's The Call of the Wild, which takes place in the north. Buzz - reference to Buzz Aldrin, the second man to set foot on the moon. Cecil - the sea serpent from the cartoon Beany and Cecil. Ceres - Roman goddess of the harvest. Chuck - reference to Chuck Yeager,the first pilot to break the sound barrier, in 1947. Cobalt- a hard, lustrous, silver-gray metal. Cucoo - derived form of "cuckoo"; a kind of bird. Curly - name of the dog in The Call of the Wild. Dvergr - (automatic name for Metal Dragon)- a type of Scandinavian dwarf that dwells in rocks and hills, and it is skillful in working metals. Dewi - ancient Celtic god who took on the form of a serpent or dragon. Donner - "donder" or "dunder" which are German/Dutch for "thunder" or one of the Reindeer. Elmo '''- St. Elmo, patron saint of sailors; said to protect them from storms. '''Faraday - famous scientist in electrics. Fafnir - Norse dwarf who was cursed and became a dragon. Freya - Norse god of love and fertility. Fuji - Mt. Fuji. Gaia - Greek goddess of the Earth. Geoff - Geoff Hurst (or Sir Geoffrey Charles Hurst) was a famous, retired football player from England, remembered for being the only player to score a hat trick in the world finals. Glinda - The good witch from "The Wizard of Oz". Gotard - reference to Goddard, a rocket scientist. Helen - Mt. St. Helens, a volcano near Seattle. Hydra - the water snake constellation or a multi-headed serpent. Jotun - name used for frost giant in Norse mythology. Jupiter - Roman god of thunder (and 5th planet from the sun). Kelvin - Unit of measurement for temperature based on absolute zero - It was the name of a river near the laboratory of William Thompson the scientist who "discovered" absolute zero. When he was elected to the House of Lords he was given the title Lord Kelvin. Kraka - Krakatoa - a volcano. Kraken - mythical sea monster from Norse/Icelandic Mythology. Kukul - Mayan word for "feathered". Larson - a company that makes boats. Lemmy - reference to "Lemmy" Kilmister, a heavy metal musician. Leo - flight simulator software. Leviathan - a biblical sea monster. Lief - Reference to King Lief, the king of Deltora in Deltora Quest. Loki - Norse god of mischief. Mar - Spanish for "sea". Meeker - Mount Meeker, a tall mountain in Colarado. Moby - reference to Moby, the great white whale. Nami - "wave" in Japanese. Nanuk - Inuit word for "polar bear". Nemo - Captain Nemo from Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea; ''From the movie "''Finding Nemo". Neptune - Roman god of the seas (And 8th planet from the sun). Nessy - reference to the Loch Ness Monster. Nico - famous European singer; the demigod son of Hades in the Percy Jackson series. Oakheart - Braveheart. Ohm - measurement for electrical resistance. Orrie - comes from ore which is solid material in metal Orville - reference to Orville Wright, co-inventor of the airplane. Pele - Hawaiian goddess of fire and volcanos. Petra - famous "lost" archaeological city in Jordan (also means 'stone' in Arabic). Pompey - Pompeii, Italy. Poseidon - Greek god of the seas. Ra - Egyptian god of the sun. Saturn - Roman god of time (And 6th planet from the sun). Sierra - Sierra Nevada Mountains. Siren - Greek sea nymph with a beautiful, but deadly, voice. Sol - Spanish for "sun". Spitz - a character from Jack London's The Call of the Wild, which takes place in the north. Steve - Steve Jobs' name, the former Apple CEO. Stratos - reference to the stratosphere - one of the layers of Earth's atmosphere. Sulfur- a yellowish brown element often associated with volcani activity. Toa - Polynesian word for "warrior". Tesla - famous scientist in electrics. Thor - The Norse god of thunder. Tul - The famous European singer. Tundra -Northern biome with less trees and more permafrost than Boreal. Ural -Mountain Range in Russia Vesuvius - A volcano in Italy responsible for the destruction of the city of Pompeii. Vulcan - Roman name of Hephaestus, the god of blacksmithing. Whitefang - the name of a character in Jack London's Whitefang, the title character, which also takes place in the north. Wilbur - reference to Wilbur Wright, co-inventor of the airplane. Yeager - reference to Chuck Yeager,the first pilot to break the sound barrier, back in 1947. Ymir - a Frost Giant from Norse mythology. Zeus - The Greek god of the skies. Any Flower Name - Too many to list all, but references to different types of flowers. |-| Decorations= Real life references to the decoration descriptions. Astrolabe - "The great wizard Dalfgan claims that the leap year is a myth" - Dalfgan rearranged/syllables swapped is Gandalf - Gandalf is a main character in The Lord of the Rings series Ami'Lya Pond ' - reference to Amelia Pond, a character in the most recent series of ''Doctor Who '' 'Bed of Roses - "Berrywhite Mountains" '' - A reference to Barry White. 'Cactus' - '' "Brought in from that great sandy home where the earth dragons roam" - reference to the song "Home, Home on the Range" Clover Cottage - '' ""These cottages may look small from the outside, but somehow the inside of them is larger than any other building that you will ever see! It's not known how the builders managed to do this, but our wizards assure us that they are almost definitely 99% certain that we are not being transported to another dimension inside." '' - reference to the Doctor's TARDIS. Cozy Dogen ' - ''"A dogen is the traditional underground home of the Tols, a race of half-sized men from the Great South. In the southern fields you can sometimes overhear a Tolsan father telling his son to "get out an mow the roof before it gets dark." - *take on the houses from The Shire in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings trilogy by famous author, J.R.R.Tolkien. The info box even describes a Hobbit, "race of half-sized men" but calls them the Tols for copyright purposes. *"Tols" is taken from the last name of the author of the series; Tolkien. '''Fire Statue- "The original statue was moved to the Magical Archives to be investigated by top men. Top. Men." - A reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. SPOILER ALERT: At the end of the movie, Indy asks Maj. Eaton about the fate of the Ark of the Covenant. Maj. Eaton - We have top men working on it right now. Indy- Who? Maj. Eaton- Top... men. Then the movie cuts to the now famous (or infamous) scene where a wooden crate, which we are to assume contains the Ark, is being wheeled by a lone man into a huge government warehouse filled with similar boxes. Happy Tree - "Famous dragon artist Bob Ploss love painting and planting Happy Trees! Maybe they will attract some little squirrel friends." - reference to artist Bob Ross *The design is based on the Tree Stars from The Land Before Time Jack-O-Lantern - Jack-O-Lanterns La Reine De Pearls - "The great swimmer, Mikael Whelps, was exploring the depths of the seas when he discovered something incredible -- La Reine De Pearls. These gigantic pearls are only found within the deepest ocean abyss near the Shimmering Isles, home to magnificant pearl dragons." *"The great swimmer, Mikael Whelps," is a references to eight time Olympic Gold Medalist Michael Phelps. * translates to "The Queen Of Pearls" in French. Marble Path'_ The description talks about the Berrywhite Mountains. This is a reference to Barry White, a singer of romantic songs. Marble is often associated with love. '''Moon Flag - '' "The traditional banner of the moon dragon. It bears no resemblence to delicious dairy snack foods. None at all. Trust us." '' - references the lore that the moon is made of cheese. Sham-rock - "Said to have magically appeared one day in the meadows of Ulster, the Sham-rock seems to attract clover dragons whenever they come out from hiding. No one seems to know how these majestic beasts always find their way to the same place every year, but some have said that they are in search of some sort of lucky trinkets or charms." *Title is a pun on Shamrock which is a type of three-leaf-clover. Also implies that the rock is a "sham" Shard of Tull - "After the fiasco of building the large metal habitat the wizards thought it best to simply replicate the metal shards found in the Tull Caverns. I'm not sure what kind of magic was used to create it, but we've been told that there's only a 50/50 chance it's more dangerous than making a portal." *a reference to Jethro Tull's winning of the 1988 Grammy for Best Hard Rock/Metal Performance, despite not being a hard rock or metal band Stone Path - "If you build it, they will walk." - reference to the film Field of Dreams which had the line "If you build it, they will come." Sun Stones - "The wizards have finally found a way to replicate the magic of the Ancient Sun Stones of Surya. Although the Sun Stones' true power remain a mystery, twice a year when solstice dragons are near, the Sun Stones light up. Make sure to look to the sky the actual day of the solstice; the Sun Stones briefly beam magic high into the heavens." *Surya is the god of the Sun in the Hindu Pantheon. Thatched Roof Cottage - '"It would be tragic to accidentally burninate your thatched roof cottage." - reference to the episode of Homestar Runner in which the character Strong Bad draws a dragon named Trogdor the Burninator Vernal Fountain - "Using water directly from the Vernal Springs that run beneath the Cadberry Meadows, this fountain will not only be a refreshing destination for guests within your park, but it is sure to make bloom dragons feel right at home!... '' *reference to the Cadbury company which produces chocolate, cremes, and their famous chocolate eggs. *reference to the Vernal equinox, or spring equinox, which is the first day of spring and one of two days each year when the daylight and nighttime hours are equal (the other being the autumnal equinox) 'Volcano' - ''"I once went to the doctor with a fever, and the only prescription was more volcano." - a reference to the SNL skit, "more cowbell." Witch Hut - "Mor'Gynne the Ancient was the most famous of all witches" - This is a reference to Morgan le Fay from the legends of King Arthur. Firework Cauldron - "Our wizards have been doubling their efforts, toilling and troubling to figure out how to get them to work." - Reference to Macbeth by William Shakespeare. |-| Goals= Real life references to the goal titles. "Flame On" - Goal Name - for building the Fire Shrine is a reference to the Human Torch in Marvel's Fantastic Four. "Hungry Hungry Dragons" - Goal Name - for upgrading 6 Large Treat Farms is a reference to the game Hungry Hungry Hippos. "Ice Ice Baby" - Goal Name - for hatching an Ice Dragon is a reference to the rap song "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice. "Let It Snow" - Goal Name - for hatching a Snow Dragon - reference to the song with lyrics "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." "Love is in the Air" ' - Goal Name - for building the Breeding Cave is a reference to the song "Love is in the Air" originally sung by John Paul Young. '"Lady in the Lake" - Goal Name - for building the Ami'Lya Pond is a reference to the Lady of the Lake who in the Arthurian legend gave Excalibur to King Arthur. "Raise the Rainbow"- Goal Name - is a reference to " Taste the Rainbow ®" the Skittles slogan. "Reach for the Sky" - Goal Name - reference to the film "Reach for the Sky" in which the main character is in the Royal AIR Force. Also a reference to the movie "Toy Story" in which the main character, Woody, says this tagline when his string get's pulled. "They were all... yellow." - Goal Name - Reference to the Coldplay song "Yellow" "Wild Thing" the goal awarded after hatching a swamp dragon, is a reference to the song "Wild Thing" by Chip Taylor. It may also be a reference to Where the Wild Things 'Are book by Maurice Sendak. |-| Habitats= Real life references to the habitat descriptions. 'Large Plant Habitat Description ' - ''"...to make the "excellent" Plant Habitat even more "excellent"! ... and to top it off... wait for it... It's a good thing." - a reference to the Sitcom How I Met Your Mother. 'Large Cold Habitat Description ' - "We heard that cold dragons like cold, so we added some cold to your cold habitat so you can keep more cold dragons in the cold." - a reference to the "Yo Dawg" Xzibit meme. 'Moon Habitat Description ' - "This beautiful specimen of space rock will keep your Moon Dragon nice and happy. It is definitely not made of cheese, barbecue spare ribs or anything even remotely edible. We strongly recommend not trying to eat this habitat, even if it does look just... so tasty." - a reference to a recurring Saturday Night Live sketch featuring Will Ferrell as legendary Chicago Cub's broadcaster Harry Caray as the host of a space and astronomy TV talk show, Space: The Infinite Frontier. During one episode, he asks a scientist if he would eat the moon if it were made of barbeque spare ribs. 'Sun Habitat Description ' - "Ripping a hole through space and time to obtain a tiny actual star is pretty dangerous. Placing it safely in your dragon park is nigh impossible. Having a cozy home for your sun dragon? Priceless. Well, actually, no, it's pretty expensive. But still worth it." - a tongue in cheek reference to the MasterCard Priceless series of commercials. |-| Dragons= Real life references to the dragon descriptions. '''Apocalypse Dragon - *The Apocalypse Dragon refers in various ways to events predicted to occur on December 21, 2012, which is said to be the date the recording of the Mayan calendar ends: *"Apocalypse" is often used to describe the end of the world. *The Apocalypse Dragon has a breeding time of 20 hours, 12 minutes, representing 2012. *The in-game description references the fear of the "end of the world"; in current mythology, December 21, 2012 is portended to be the end of the world, based upon the Mayan calendar. *The description refers to "the mythic volcano Garita", which is most likely a reference to La Garita Caldera, once thought to be the largest volcanic eruption in the history of the Earth. *The design of the Apocalypse Dragon evokes imagery of serpentine gods depicted in Mayan historic drawings. *The selling price and experience earned from hatching this dragon is 122,112 . This refers to the fact that there was a rumor that the world was going to end on 12/21/12. Ash Dragon - *The Ash Dragon's description is likely a reference to both the movie Army of Darkness and the Backflip Studios game Army of Darkness Defense. *In the movie, Ash Williams accidentally goes back in time to the year 1300 AD, and eventually fights an army of the undead with the help of his "boomstick," a 12-gauge, double-barreled Remington. Blazing Dragon - *''"Many attempts have been made to craft a magical blazing saddle..."'' - reference to Mel Brook's film Blazing Saddles Blue Moon Dragon - *The Blue Moon Dragon's breeding time is a reference to our moon's average lunar cycle of 29.53 days, which causes the blue moon event to occur every two or three years. *The Blue Moon Dragon's tail has the first half of the lunar phases in order going from the body towards the end of the tail. This is the opposite of the Moon Dragon, whose tail has the second half of the lunar phases on it. Bloom Dragon - *''"“The bloom dragon is found roaming the Cadberry Meadows near the beginning of Spring. These dragons have been known to hide their ornate eggs in some unusual places to protect them from Spring-time showers. Unfortunately it seems to have had the opposite effect because children have made a game out of finding them!."'' *reference to the Cadbury company which produces chocolate, cremes, and their famous chocolate eggs. *reference to kids searching for Easter eggs. Bronze Olympus Dragon - *The 35-hour breeding/incubation time is most likely related to the fact that there are 35 sports in the Olympic Games (28 Summer sports and 7 Winter sports, although 2 sports were removed from the Summer Games and have not been replaced). *The five dots on the Bronze Olympus Dragon's tail could be related to the five rings used in the Olympic symbol. *Mount Oly in the Bronze Olympus Dragon's description likely refers to Mount Olympus in Greece. *The automated names specific to Olympus Dragons are from Greek Mythology. Butterfly Dragon - *"Flightless as babies, the amazing butterfly dragons transform into multi-winged magnificent creatures. They can be found fluttering around the lush Sykie Meadows. Their large and beautiful wings are sure to attract visitors... unless the visitor mistakes their wings for a fearsome wingaling dragon." *''"wingaling dragon"'' refers to Trogdor The Burninator, the "wing-a-ling dragon" on the online game, "Homestar Runner" created by The Brother Chaps. "Trogdor" is an intimidating being with wings and a long, muscular arm; hence the quotation, "unless the visitor mistakes their wings for a fearsome wingaling dragon." *''"Flightless as babies"'' refers to the stage of a butterfly's life when it is a caterpillar. *''"Sykie"'' is a corruption of the Greek word Psyche, meaning butterfly. * The pattern on its wings resembles eyes, which is similar to how some butterflies and moths have eye-like patterns on their wings to scare away predators. Clover Dragon - *Ulster, which is mentioned in the Clover Dragon's description, is a province in Ireland. *Ulster is also used in the racecourse Ulster Meadows, where you can race the Clover Dragon. Copper Dragon - *The in-game description refers to the scales of the Copper Dragon being a uniform color before hatching, and gradually turning the green color on its wings and belly. This is likely a reference to the oxidization of copper metal to copper oxide, which is a pale greenish color. The rest of its body continually sheds to keep up the shiny color of the pure metal. *The absence of these scales laying around may be a reference to the ample use of copper coins in modern day currency, particularly the abundance of American copper pennies. Dodo Dragon - *''"Cave drawings of the dodo dragon were first discovered on Mooretoss Island long ago by the great explorer Lewis Dodoson. They depict an ancient, flightless, and rather clumsy dragon. For centuries it was thought to be extinct, but we now know that while the dodo dragon may be rare, it is certainly not extinct! I wonder what other dragons have yet to be discovered!"'' *a reference to the dodo, an extinct bird which was related to the pigeon. The dragon is described as flightless and clumsy, and these were famous characteristics of the real dodo. *The dodo lived on the island of Mauritius, which is also referenced in the description of the Dodo dragon's home island, "Mooretoss". *Lewis Dodoson's first name comes from the great explorer and pioneer Lewis, with his partner, Clark. Lewis was helped by Sacagawea. "Dodoson" is a clear reference to the Dodo. *Lewis Carroll's real name was Charles Dodgson. The Dodo appears as a character in Alice in Wonderland, and is also a caricature of the author. **Dodgson himself is known to have stuttered, and one story, which may be apocryphal, says he chose the Dodo as the bird to represent himself because he used to stutter on his last name, introducing himself as "Do-do-son." but in any case the Alice In Wonderland character is probably the most famous fictional Dodo. *In the 2010 movie Alice in Wonderland, the Dodo is bright blue. Emerald Dragon - *"Should you be lucky enough to breed an emerald dragon, you may notice they're imbued with a a special magic from the Shimmering Isles. Small but powerful, the emerald dragon magically generates Gems... making it, and other gemstone dragons, the most sought after dragons in all the land. Emerald dragons originate from the crystal forests hidden within the Sedna Mountains. Because they're imbued with a special magic from the Shimmering Isles, these dragons can NOT breed with other dragons." *'Sedna' spelt backwards is 'Andes', referring to the Andes Mountains, the longest continental mountain range in the world. *reference to Sedna, the Inuit goddess of the "icy sea" who is responsible for ensuring that fishermen have food by converting herself to a sea creature when they are hungry. This can correlate to the Lichen Dragon having plant element(food) and cold element {to represent the "icy sea"), and the "conversion" of the Emerald to "food"(gems). Firefly Dragon - * "The magical glow from their tails can be seen in the skies for miles around. They look like stars at night. Their insect-like shape tends to scare people away, but I think they're kind of cute!" - reference to the shape of the ship, Serenity, on the show Firefly Firework Dragon - *''"One year, a young Wizard named Vander Horck, determined to create the most magnificent firework display in history, decided to change the spell"'' - reference to Max P. Vander Horck who founded the Pyrotechnics Guild International *The cost of the Firework Dragon, 704 gems, is a reference to the date of the 4th of July which is celebrated in the USA. The holiday is known as Independence Day or more commonly referred to as The 4th of July, which is celebrated with fireworks. Additionally, the description uses the words "red glare" to describe the "burst in the air"; these phrases come from "The Star Spangled Banner", which is the national anthem of the USA. *The egg of the Firework Dragon represents the American flag with the red/white/blue stripes and stars. *Backflip Studios used a DV Wiki contributor's art as inspiration for this dragon. Xiaoxuan Dai drew this dragon as a submission to the blog Dear Backflip Studio!(Artistic version). Forge Dragon - *The Forge Dragon is based on the "Saint George and the Dragon" wall art in the London Art Museum. Frostfire Dragon - *''"While researching his forthcoming work, The Origins of Dragons, Professor Dravin happened upon the uncharted Palagos Islands"'' - reference to Darwin,The Origin of Species, and the Galapagos Islands Ghost Dragon - *The Ghost Dragon's combined breeding/incubation time may be related to the date of Halloween, as 15.5 + 15.5 = 31. *The name Sam Hain likely refers to Samhain. Samhain (pronounced "sow-en") is a Gaelic festival marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter or the 'darker half' of the year. Most commonly it is held on October 31 October - November 1, or halfway between the autumn equinox and the winter solstice. *The phrase "Don't be afraid of no ghosts!" most likely refers to the line from the theme song of the movie "Ghostbusters": "I ain't afraid of no ghost!" *The Dark "mask" on the Ghost Dragon's description may most likely be a reference to "The Phantom of the Opera". Gift Dragon - *The magical toy maker Sandakloz in the description of the Gift Dragon is a reference to Santa Claus. *A bag of holding is a magical bag in the Dungeons and Dragons roleplaying game that holds more items than its size would normally allow. This is likely a reference to the kind of bag that Santa Claus would need to hold all the presents he has to deliver. *The Gift Dragon's elements reflect the colors of Christmas; red (Fire), white (Cold), & green (Plant). Gold Olympus Dragon - *The 35-hour breeding/incubation time is most likely related to the fact that there are 35 sports in the Olympic Games (28 Summer sports and 7 Winter sports, although 2 sports and softball were removed from the Summer Games and have not been replaced). *The description of the Gold Olympus Dragon includes a reference to the Lord of the Rings, by starting off with a description of how the "One Ring" from the Lord of the Rings was created. "Forged in the fires of Mount Doom." *The "ring" connection could be related to the five rings used in the Olympics symbol. *The five dots on its tail could be related to the five rings in the Olympics symbol. *Most of the automated names specific to Olympus Dragons are from Greek or Roman mythology. Iron Dragon - *''"“First discovered during the great wizard Dalfgan's maiden attempt to summon an unknown beast from ancient times, the iron dragon is a close cousin of the more common metal dragon. The large metal block at the end of its tail is intimidating to some, but we've been assured that it just uses it for communication. Hopefully they don't try to communicate with any of the visitors!”'' * the description speaks of a great wizard "Dalfgan", which is a rearrangement of Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings Ironwood Dragon - *''""Famed Oracle Tessa Lonya was lost in the vast dunes of the Sandara Desert. Tired and without water, she collapsed only to wake up at the edge of an oasis with an ironwood dragon! It's a good thing they're friendly."" *The Sandara Desert is an allusion to the Sahara Desert, the biggest hot desert in the world. *The Sandara Desert that appears in the description is most likely a reference to the Sonora Desert, where Ironwood trees grow. *The Latin name for the Ironwood tree that grows in the Sonora Desert is Olneya tesota. The reference to "Tessa Lonya" in the Ironwood *Dragon description may be a modified rearrangement of the letters in that term. Leap Year Dragon ' - *"The exceptionally rare leap year dragon can only be seen in the wild once every four years near Bridget's Pass. Getting one of these in your park is sure to make your visitors over the rainbow? Or is it over the moon? I can never remember..."'' *Legend is that around fifth century Ireland, St. Bridget complained to St. Patrick that women had to wait a long time for men to propose, so St. Patrick told her that women could propose on February 29 each leap year. *reference to The Lord of the Rings:The Fellowship of the Ring; Gandalf is at Bridget's Pass where he met the ogres *reference to the song "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" from the movie The Wizard of Oz, and also the nursery rhyme with the line "and the cow jumped over the moon" *The Leap Year Dragon has a breeding time of 14 hours and 30 minutes because 14 hours and 30 minutes can also be written as 14.5, and 14.5+14.5=29, and a leap year falls on the 29th of February. '''Lichen Dragon - *''"“Lichen dragons can be found on the highest mountain peaks and furthest polar reaches throughout the world. Our wizards say that the unique substance growing on them is some sort of strange plant that feeds the dragons using sunlight. Or something. I didn't really understand it myself. Oh and be sure not to confuse lichen dragons with any other kind of supernatural beings, they've been known to take offense to that."'' *the "supernatural beings" the description talks about references the mythical creature known as a lycan; the description was using a play on homophones (words that sound the same but are spelled differently). *In addition, "lichen" spelt without the 'n' becomes "liche", an undead creature generally associated with evil in most online web games. Love Dragon - *" Berrywhite Mountains are a reference to Barry White, a singer of romantic songs. Lunar Eclipse Dragon - *The adult Lunar Eclipse Dragon is shaped like an actual lunar eclipse. Its head represents the Moon, the mid-section represents the Earth, and the rear-end represents the Sun. This is most evident when it is flying and fairly evident when it is crouching down to eat, because at those moments the three circles comprising its body are aligned. Because the adult Lunar Eclipse Dragon does not fly often, it is a rare event to get such a clear example of its aligned shape. Malachite Dragon - * In the description of the Malachite Dragon, it mentions Professor Bixby. Bill Bixby played Dr. David Banner in the Incredible Hulk television show. Dr. Banner frequently states "Don't make me angry; you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" to attempt to alleviate a situation in which he might convert to the green Hulk. Metal Dragon - *''"For years explorers were afraid to enter the Tull Caverns because of the loud noises that could be heard coming from deep below. It's only thanks to the brave Osbourne that we now know that these sounds come from the Metal Dragon's unique behaviour of "drumming" precious metals with their heavy tails."'' * the description speaks of "the brave Osbourne" refering to American Bruce (Iron Maiden front man) and Ozzy Osbourne (of Black Sabbath), two Metal greats. *may be a play on the Ozzfest 2005 incident where spent a proportion of his stage time berating Ozzfest, Ozzy and Black Sabbath, resulting in a war of words between the Osbournes and himself. Mine Dragon - *''"“One of the oldest known dragon types, the mine dragon spends much of its time deep underground in the cold Dramoria Mines. Because they are often seen running into walls while moving about it was once thought that they felt their way around using their beards. We now know that they just have really poor eyesight.”'' * the description speaks of "Dramoria Mines", as in the Mines of Moria that the dwarves once mined for Mithril. And the fact that the dragon has a beard, which is a physical characteristic of all dwarves from The Lord of the Rings. Moon Dragon - *The Moon Dragon has the first half of the lunar phases in reverse order when starting at the body and going towards the end of the tail. Opal Dragon - *There are several possible references within the description and design of the Opal Dragon. *The reference to "displaying every color in the visible spectrum" may relate to an ancient Aboriginal legend, where the creator came down to earth on a rainbow to bring the message of peace to all humans. At the spot where his foot touched the ground, the stones began to sparkle in all of the colors of the rainbow. *The Opal Dragon would most likely be classified as a black opal. Although not truly black, they are very dark which gives them the ability to enhance the brilliance of diffracted colors. Panlong Dragon ' - *"originates from the Far East and is said to come out of hiding every twelve years"'' - the Far East is where China is located in the world, and every twelve years the year of the Dragon comes around again in the Chinese Zodiac cycle. *The Panlong Dragon was released around Chinese New Year for the Year of the Dragon. *The simplified Chinese character on the egg (龙) translates to "Dragon". In Chinese, it reads "lóng". The "Pan (盘)" translates to "coiling" or "curling". Therefore Panlong equals 盘龙 (Curled/coiled Dragon). *The Panlong Dragon is an aquatic dragon in Chinese mythology. *The Panlong Dragon resembles the coiled dragon on the flag of the Qing Dynasty, the last imperial Chinese dynasty. '''Paper Dragon - *''...The paper dragon isn't actually made out of paper, but derives its name from its resemblance to paper dragons children make..." - references the art of origami people would sometimes make when they are children. *There is a reference to Backflip Studios in the description: "Your guests are sure to do backflips with one of these in your park." *The Paper Dragon's name is a reference to traditional anniversary gifts; paper is the gift given for the first anniversary. *The name may also be a reference to the fact that Backflip Studios created the game Paper Toss. Pearl Dragon - *''Pearl dragons are known for being some of the most playful and friendly dragons in all the land. If you ever see them in the wild, the chances are high that they will be racing other gemstone dragons near the sea surrounding the Shimmering Isles. This year the pearl dragon was able to beat the alexandrite dragon and our wizards cast an amazing spell to allow you to breed them. You may also notice that these exceptionally rare dragons are imbued with a special magic that prevents them from breeding with other dragons.'' *''"alexandrite dragon"'' refers to the gemstone alexandrite which is a second birthstone of June Peridot Dragon - *The Peridot Dragon's description contains several references: *"These proud and august creatures" refers to August as the month of the Peridot Dragon. *The term august also means 'majestic', suggesting that the Peridot Dragon is a majestic dragon. *"Professor Olivine" is a reference to the magnesium iron silicate called olivine, the mineral that comprises peridot. *"The High Plains of Faradat" refers to the source of the word "peridot", which comes from the Arabic word “faridat” which means gem. *The mention of Professor Olivine discovering the Peridot Dragon while researching a "thorny plant" is likely a clue to the Cactus Dragon needed to breed this dragon. Plasma Dragon - *"The story of the plasma dragon is a strange one, years ago the brilliant wizard Franklin Dogood was caught in a terrible storm when a bolt of lightning struck a near by pond, instantly evaporating it. Ever the scholar, Franklin went to investigate and discovered something incredible~ a baby dragon stood where the pond once was." *''"Franklin" refers to Benjamin Franklin, an American inventor who experimented with a kite and lightning during a storm in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *"Dogood,"'' or "Silence Dogood," is the name that Benjamin Franklin withheld while writing letters to The New England Courant when he was about 16 years old. Platinum Dragon - *Antonio von Sickengen is likely a reference to: *Antonio de Ulloa, who is credited with the discovery of platinum during his expeditions in Ecuador in the 18th century. Ulloa however did not continue to investigate the new metal and in 1758 he was sent to superintend quicksilver mining operations. *Carl von Sickingen, who succeeded in making malleable platinum by alloying it with gold. *The Berrywhite Mountains is most likely a reference to Barry White, known for his distinctive bass voice and romantic image. Pollen Dragon - *The description is a clear reference to the fact that many people are allergic to pollen. *As a reference to this, the Pollen Dragon occasionally "sneezes" its elemental breath. Reindeer Dragon - *''"These hybrid dragons come from the Far North and can only be bred near the end of the year. Centuries ago, the magical toymaker Sandakloz journeyed north to study these rare creatures. He never returned from his journey, but every year since, during the month when reindeers dragons can be bred, children wake up one day to find magical toys in boxes bearing the old mage's signature." '' *"Sandakloz" is Santa Claus and the "magical toys in boxes bearing the old mage's signature" is a reference to Santa Claus bringing presents to everyone on Christmas. *The description of the Reindeer Dragon is a reference to Santa Claus and his reindeer. *The shiny red nose of the Reindeer Dragon likely relates to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Ruby Dragon - *The Ruby Dragon description mentions the wizard Mohs; this refers to Moh's scale, a scale that measures various minerals' hardness. Mohs is also mentioned in the description of the Sapphire Dragon. The description also references Mogok, a city and valley in Burma/Myanmar where the majority of the world's rubies are mined. Sakura Dragon - *''“Villages where Sakura Dragons visit will hold celebrations and picnics beneath these docile dragons' flowered wings in honour of the season.”''- reference to the Japanese tradition of Hanami, when friends and family get together to have a picnic under the cherry blossom trees. *For the first time ever, Backflip Studios used a DV Wiki contributor's art as inspiration for a dragon! Xiaoxuan Dai drew this dragon as a submission to the blog Dear Backflip Studio!(Artistic version). *The Sakura Dragon wears zōri, a traditional Japanese footwear that resembles clogs or flip-flop sandals. Sandstorm Dragon ' - *"new form of music they lovingly call 'tectonica' "'' - referencing the worldwide techno/dance hit "Sandstorm" by Darude; * * reference to the tectonic plates that make up the earth. '''Sapphire Dragon - *The mention of Mohs in Sapphire Dragon's description (also in the Ruby Dragon description) is likely a direct reference to German geologist Carl Friedrich Christian Mohs, who created a scale, the Mohs' Scale, which is used as an index to measure mineral hardness. *Yogo, mentioned in Sapphire Dragon's description, is likely a reference to a type of sapphire, Yogo Sapphire, found only in the Yogo Gulch in Montana, USA. Scoria Dragon - *The Scoria Dragon's description also mentions the Bessemer Wastes, which could be a reference to the Bessemer process, which was the first successful industrial process for mass-producing steel at low costs. *The Scoria Dragon's appearance is very similar to the creature that Khan uses to control Chekhov and his captain in Star Trek 2: The Wrath of Khan. Silver Olympus Dragon - *The 35-hour breeding/incubation time is most likely related to the fact that there are 35 sports in the Olympic Games (28 Summer sports and 7 Winter sports, although 2 sports were removed from the Summer Games and have not been replaced). *The five dots on the Silver Olympus Dragon's tail could be a reference to the five rings used in the Olympic symbol. *The automated names specific to Olympus Dragons are from Greek mythology. Solar Eclipse Dragon - *In the description, it says: "Many people make the mistake of thinking this dragon is the result of an impossible breeding combination between the sun and moon dragons". This could be a reference to the rumors of the non-existing Eclipse Dragon before this dragon was released. *The game description also makes reference to the fact that if you stare directly at a solar eclipse, you may be blinded. Solstice Dragon - *''"Twice each year, near the longest and shortest days of the year, the Solstice Dragons come out of hiding. Their arrival - along with lighting of the Sun Stones of Surya - signals the beginning of grand festivals throughout much of the land. Because is has two heads, one favoring summer, the other winter, the Solstice Dragon is nearly always of two minds on any issue. Despite this conflict, most dragon experts take solace in the idea that two heads are better than one.."'' *references the Summer Solstice (the day of the year with the longest amount of sunlight) and Winter Solstice (the day of the year with the least amount of sunlight). *references the saying "Two heads are better than one" *The Solstice Dragon has a breeding and incubation time of 23.5 hours, the number of degrees the earth is tilted on its axis. Steel Dragon ' - *"The steel dragon likes to parade back and forth showing off its fearsome horns. As other dragons pass, the steel dragon will turn over its right shoulder to flash a cold, steely gaze, stopping them in their tracks. It is a matter of curiosity that no steel dragon has ever been observed to turn left before flashing its gaze."'' *a reference to the movie Zoolander - Blue Steel and the signature look "Magnum", *also a reference to how Derek Zoolander claims he isn't an "ambiturner" - he can't turn left. '''Silver Dragon *'' " Great Witch Rudna" from the description is a reference to the Rudna Mine, a large producer of Silver. |-| Buildings= Real life references to the building descriptions. Dragonsai Gifting Tree - " The mystical art of dragonsai, from the island of Nipong, is about trimming and shaping shrubberies so that their branches resonate with pure dragon energy. If done right, the plants grow magical gems instead of fruit!" *"Nipong" references two of the words that the "Knights Who Say Ni!" say in "Monty Python and The Holy Grail"; they say "Ni, Pong, and Neee-wom". The knights also like shrubbery. *Also refers to the ancient Japanese tradition of trimming Bonsai trees. The Japanese word for their land is Nippon. Earth Boost - "Terra Firma" means "solid earth" 'Earth Shrine'- "''A time came when the hermit never returned, yet Zector remained steadfast" - This is a reference to a famous Japanese dog named Hatchiko. One day Hachiko's master went to work but never came back, but Hachiko would sit and wait on the street until he died. Fire Boost - "The Fire Dragon Master, Tim, gives an income boost to all Fire based Dragons on the island." '' - reference to the sorcerer Tim from ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail Metal Shrine-"Tailstep"-A reference to Dubstep music. "Wub-wub" in the description is a common onomatopoeia used to describe one of the most common sounds in Dubstep Water Shrine ' - "Kessi of Lake Kes" - Nessie of Loch Ness, also known as the Loch Ness Monster |-| Other= Real life references that don't apply to the other sections. 'Butterfly Dragon - Change in appearance - The Butterfly Dragon looks like a caterpillar from levels 1 through 3 before it becomes a juvenile and starts looking like a butterfly. Butterflies are caterpillars when they are babies before they go through a metamorphic process in a chrysalis. Clover Dragon ' - Incubation Time, Cost, Selling Price, and Hatch Experience are filled with the number "7" - reference to the number "7" being considered lucky. Getting three "7s" in a row on a slot machine produces a large sum of winnings compared to the other outcomes. '"Double Rainbows All the Way" - Game Center Achievement - is a reference to "Double Rainbows All the Way Across the Sky", a song that arose from a viral video Dragon Snaps - One of the treats found in all of the treat farms - reference to snapdragons, which is a type of flower; dragon snaps look like flowers in the game. Gemstone Dragons - Incubation Times - The incubation times in hours corresponds to the number of days in the month the particular dragon is available in. Hibernation Cave - costs 3,141,592 DragonCash - the price is a reference to the value of Pi Leap Year Dragon Incubation Time ' - Incubation Time is 14 hours 30 minutes, which is half of 29 hours; the number of hours can be written as 29 / 2, which corresponds to February 29th - Leap Day. 'Reindeer Dragon and Santa visitors ' - Rudolph and Santa 'Sakura Dragon ' is wearing Zōri - A pair of footwear commonly worn by geisha or worn with traditional japanese wear (such as kimonos) during festivals '''Sarjin Peppers ' - Sgt. Pepper (see The Beatles) '''Solstice Dragon *'Appearance' - it has two heads (one long and one short) to symbolize the summer solstice (the day of the year with the most amount of sunlight) and winter solstice (they day of the year with the least amount of sunlight). *'Incubation Time' - 23.5 hours **The degrees the Earth is tilted on its axis on. **The longitude of The Tropic of Cancer and The Tropic of Capricorn Sun Stones - the appearance is based on Stonehenge Loading Screen - We're 83% certain that it's 100% safe to keep poison dragons near paths. - 83 is a trademark number for Barney in How I Met Your Mother. Perch of Kairos - The description of the statue piece makes a reference to the Doctor Who episode "Blink"